


Reasons to be Fandom (Part 3)

by TheBestAtNotVeryNice



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Other, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBestAtNotVeryNice/pseuds/TheBestAtNotVeryNice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fan version of the classic Ian Dury and the Blockheads song, Reasons to be Cheerful (part 3).</p>
<p>If you don't know the tune, youtube video!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons to be Fandom (Part 3)

Sing-a-long with Buffy, Bangel versus Spuffy  
Sherlock getting huffy, nice coats.  
Space Hairdressers, Amell doing presses,  
Osric in dresses, meaningful quotes.

Spike called gators ‘weenies’, Jarpad’s favourite beanies,  
Orlando’s such a meany, for GISHWHES votes.  
Fan fic getting trendy, time getting bendy  
Pretty boys a plenty, in red waistcoats.

A bit of grin and bear it, a bit of come and share it,  
You're welcome, we can spare it. Red pants.  
Author says she’s sorry, author isn’t sorry  
Sorry not sorry, hashtag rants,

Sexy pathologists, Javert apologists,  
Hoping that you got the gist- anything that rocks,  
McCoy and Scotty, slash any single hottie,  
There’s not a lack of totty, but Xander’s got the pox

Reasons to be Fandom (Part 3)  
Reasons to be Fandom (Part 3)  
Reasons to be Fandom (Part 3)  
Reasons to be Fandom - one, two, three  
Reasons to be Fandom (Part 3)

Archive of Our Own, boxset out on loan,  
panama or red fez.  
Hobbits to Isengard. What, like it’s hard?  
welcome, the Tub of Lard

Leslie Knope is loco. Picard soaked in cocoa.  
You go Glen Coco.  
Misfits’ orange boilers, threats involving broilers,   
Spoilers!

A haunting use of clay, in a romantical way.  
Some how, some day.  
Firefly fans are bitter, gif war on twitter,   
Chris is looking fitter

Lincoln in his shawl, Thorin in his hall,  
Better call Saul.  
Friendship is magic, Sansa’s life is tragic,   
Beasts of the pelagic

Reasons to be Fandom (Part 3)  
Reasons to be Fandom (Part 3)  
Reasons to be Fandom (Part 3)  
Reasons to be Fandom - one, two, three

Yes, yes, dear, dear, perhaps next year  
Or maybe even never  
In which case .....

Reasons to be Fandom (Part 3)  
Reasons to be Fandom (Part 3)  
Reasons to be Fandom (Part 3)  
Reasons to be Fandom - one, two, three

Reasons to be Fandom (Part 3)


End file.
